williamfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adult Life
' The Adult Life' is a comedy drama animated TV series created by WilliamWill Television, Sunset Entertainment, DHX Media, and Skydance Television. It aired on October 14, 2015, on WilliamWill Network. On December 18, 2015, it was announced that it was canceled. Synopsis The show focuses on WilliamWill's characters in an alternate timeline in which they knew each other as adults. They would have many adventures as adults and would show them going to college, having jobs, getting married, having children of their own, etc. and will not show WilliamWill2343 in this type of timeline. Characters *Katherine Koala: A funny, charismatic and sarcastic 39-year-old female koala who is a comedian, actress, artist, cartoonist, inventor, and author. She has a husband named Hamilton Koala and 7 children named Natalie Koala (18 years old), Fredrick Koala (17 years old), Sofia Koala (14 years old), Wagner Koala (12 years old), Debbie Koala (10 years old), Zachary Koala (5 years old), Hayley Koala (2 years old). They live in Sheilapolis. She always does her work perfectly. *Melody: An intelligent and cute 22-year-old female anthropomorphic kitten who works at Oxford University as a scientist, and has a husband named Woodler Kitten. *Becky Bopper: A self-centered, cute and honest 33-year-old human girl who is an owner of a café called Bopper Café. She also works as a supermodel. She has a husband named Larry Leopold Pucker and 2 children named Patty Bopper (12 years old) and Zara Bopper (7 years old). They live in Winkyton. *Brenda Wagner: A fun-loving, creative 18-year-old human fairy who works at Willow University as an artist and a magician. *Halley Wagner: A flirty, sexy, and charismatic 28-year-old female human who owns a pasta restaurant called Wagner's Pasta. She has a husband named Daryl Conrad, and 2 children named Zora Wagner (10 years old) and Scott Wagner (8 years old) *Isabella Diego: A witty, resourceful and cheerful 36-year-old Latina who is an owner of a bookstore named "Isabella's Novels and Books" and a book publishing company called Isabella Publishers. She is also a teacher and a dancer. She has a husband named Aaron Sky-Diego and 4 children named Catalina Diego (14 years old), Felipe Diego (11 years old), Esmeralda Diego (8 years old), and Guillermo Diego (3 years old). They live in Espinozavitlolan. *Sally Katrina Homes: A cheerful, cute, and friendly 26-year-old human girl who is the owner of a music publishing company called Sally Records. She has a husband named Calvin Vanilla and has 3 children, Calia Homes (4 years old), Katie Homes Jr. (6 years old) and Jill Xaviera Homes (8 years old). They live in New Sylvania. *Reena Raccoon: A smart, tough, cheerful, 27-year-old female raccoon who is the leader of an organization called Reena Security Systems. She has a husband named Rico Raccoon and a child named Amber Raccoon (4 years old). *Jennifer Koala: An intelligent, charming, 26-year-old koala who is the sister of Katherine Koala. She is a Fanfiction writer, scientist, and cook. She has a husband named Vincent Koala, and 2 children named Barry Koala and Sarah Koala. * Episodes Season 1 (October 2015-March 2016) Category:TV Shows Category:WilliamWill Network Original Series Category:Dramas